Jennifer
'''Jennifer '''is a minor character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and a major character in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''She's the first-born daughter of Blaster and Juarez and the older sister of BJ. Background Development Since Blaster was originally telling the gang about he dreamed of having a son, Juarez talk about how she dreamed of having a daughter. The storywriter wanted Jennifer to have a close and loving relationship with her mother. Since she's the oldest in the family, she's often asking her mother for support and guidance. Some episodes will be about how Jennifer will overcome her problems and sustain a clean and healthy relationship with her parents, brother and friends around the Disney Kingdom. Finally, since BJ is recognized as the kind one, Jennifer is recognized as the sassy one. Personality Jennifer is generally sassy and has a sharp demeanor. Just like her mother, she chooses to never give up and stands up for what she believes in. As she grows into a teenager, Jennifer enjoys trying new things on her own and hopes to succeed. Unlike her mother, Jennifer is very calm and barely loses her temper or raises her voice. She tries to calm her parents, brother or friends down when they're arguing with each other. At school, Jennifer tries to avoid confrontation with bullies or teachers. Jennifer hopes to become an independent and confident woman when she grows up. Jennifer hopes to pose a great example to her younger brother, BJ and hopes that he succeeds in life as well. Sometimes her feisty and rather violent behavior can encourage BJ's temper and desire to fight someone. Whenever BJ loses his temper with a villain or a bully at school, Jennifer pulls her younger brother back from that person before he gets himself in trouble. She loves her brother and tries to avoid confrontation with him. If the cause of a confrontation is her fault, Jennifer does everything she can to reconcile with her brother and write her wrongs. Jennifer is shown to have many talents. For one, she has an excellent fashion sense and loves to dress herself for parties, restaurants or etc. She also loves to watch movies on her laptop with her brother. The genre of a movie that interests Jennifer is adventure, action, mystery, crime and most of all, romance. Physical appearance Jennifer is a slender and beautiful guinea pig. She inherited her mother's blue eye color. Appearances Disney Kingdom Jennifer is seen in Annabelle's room, watching her mother and Sammie prepare Annabelle for wedding. She attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Jennifer returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. She has moved into the castle along with her family. When the kingdom was in danger of losing magic, Jennifer and BJ remained behind in the Disney Kingdom with their mother while their father helped Mark with defeating Fabian. Disney Adventures Jennifer appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Cyborgs Category:Rodents Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Infants Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility